


The Scarecrow

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, They're working a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: This was written for two challenges. The first one is as a pitch hitter for the @spnwritingchallenge with the prompt, scarecrow. And the second is @the-mrs-dean-winchester’s ABC’s of Autumn Challenge with the prompt, R for Rituals.Pairing: General Word Count: 1, 389A/N: I in no way condone underage drinking however I’m writing a story and it fit the story. Canon violence is mentioned briefly. No smut; sorry guys. *shrugs*.





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/152123061893/the-scarecrow)

 

“A scarecrow, Sammy? Seriously?”

 

“Of all the things we hunted, that’s the thing that sounds weird? What about Jefferson Starships?”

 

“OK… so a scarecrow comes alive and kills people?”

 

“Yeah, basically.”

 

“OK and…?” Dean asked as he drove up to the cornfield.

 

“Well, the legend goes that this guy, Tommy loved this girl, Anne. Total Romeo and Juliet. He was a farmer’s kid and well, she was a banker’s daughter. Totally different walks of life but they loved each other. High school kids teased him mercilessly and then hung him up right by a scarecrow naked. They thought they would teach him a lesson to keep his hands off her. It was supposed to be embarrassing for him and they’d cut him down in the morning but something went wrong and he died facing the scarecrow. Rumor has it that while he was hanging up there he did some sort of blood ritual cursing the townsfolk and the high school in particular. The legend is that he returns on the anniversary of his death searching for a woman that looks like his lost love, his Anne.”

 

Dean parked Baby and looked over at Sam.

 

“And where is this Anne?”

 

“He’s been doing this for a while Dean. We really have to stop him. She moved away after what happened to him.”

 

“OK, so it’s a spirit.”

 

“Yeah, so let’s get the salt and the iron out of the car.”

 

“What about burning the bones.”

 

“Tommy was cremated. We’ll have to burn the scarecrow instead.

 

Sam and Dean both got out of the car and walked over to the trunk rummaging through their weapons when a loud scream echoed through the cornfield. The sound seemed to be coming from the opposite side, a long way off. Dean stepped back and his feet crunched on something. He stooped down to pick it up looking at the beer can.

 

“Kids? Miller Lite, really?”

 

“Dean.”

 

Sam moved his head in the direction of some of your friends who were making out.

 

“Screams and making out. What the hell, Sammy?”

 

“How old do these kids look to you?”

 

"High school.”

 

“Exactly and there’s only one high school around here.”

 

“The same one Tommy went to, right? And they’re coming here on his anniversary?”

 

“Yeah basically. Shit.”

 

Sam and Dean slammed the trunk down and glared at the kids. The kids took one look at the boys and the weapons and ran off. Dean shook his head before running through the entire corn maze.

 

“David, why are you always so grabby? You’ll get a taste when I’ve taken a sip.”

 

“The beer was for all of us, Arlene.”

 

“And how many did you have before this?”

 

“Guys, I don’t think this is such a good idea.”

 

“What a surprise. Captain Killjoy isn’t on board. Big surprise.”

 

“We’re alone in the middle of a cornfield because of a ghost story.”

 

“Someone’s scared.”

 

“Yeah and you should be too. Ghosts exist. It was stupid to come here. “

 

“I knew you couldn’t hang with the cool kids. It’s OK. You just moved here. You’re not a towny, so whatever. You’ll never be one of us.”

 

You bunched your hands into fists.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Oh, look at Y/N.”

 

Arlene laughed as David kept trying to get the beer away from her. He soon started to chase her around the cornfield.

 

You sat on a large rock bored, alone, scared and upset. This was the fourth school you moved to in two years. You were doing fine in the last one. If your father didn’t hunt, you would be able to have a normal life. You heard giggles and whispers from the others but from your vantage point, all you saw was corn. You were kicking around the dirt at your feet when you heard a scream from straight ahead of you. It was a loud blood-curdling scream that seemed to go on forever.

 

You leapt off the rock, adrenalin coursing through you. You stuck your head out and saw movement ahead of you. You had come with a group of your “friends” but everyone was so spaced out and not as stupid as you. Who runs towards screaming? Usually one would runs away from whatever is causing the screaming. You were running towards the sound and saw a scarecrow in front of Arlene. David was on the ground skinned. You were trying your best not to throw up right then and there. It was summer but you were freezing as you approached. You reached your hand out nervously touching the scarecrow. It couldn’t possibly be real, right? Your fingers touched straw. It sure felt real. You slowly tried to step back but the scarecrow pushed you clear across the cornfield. You landed with a thud and a whimper.

 

“Arlene?” You said meekly.

 

The scarecrow had its hand on Arlene’s throat when it suddenly turned to you. It seemed to recognize your voice. The scarecrow tilted its head before it snapped Arlene’s neck throwing her body to the ground as it walked over to you.

 

Two men in plaid came running up behind you screaming “run.” But you were frozen in a strange deadlock with the scarecrow. It flickered for a second and disappeared. Maybe the men in plaid had scared it. A second later it appeared directly in front of you. Your eyes were as big as saucers as you stared at its strangely human eyes. Dean charged forward, stabbing it with an iron knife. The scarecrow flickered and dissipated with a growl.

 

You looked down to try and collect yourself. Your father never let you go on hunts and you could see why. This was a lot scarier than you had imagined but he helped people like these men in plaid. Helped people like you. Maybe hunting wasn’t all that bad after all. You slowly looked up and saw a hand in front of your face. You pulled back and looked all the way up into gorgeous hazel-green eyes. You let the man pull you to your feet. You dusted off your clothes and tried to avoid looking up into their eyes, so they wouldn't see you blush.

 

“I’m Dean and this is my brother, Sam. We need to get you out of here. NOW”

 

Dean didn’t wait for you to say anything, He just grabbed your hand and started running towards the car. The scarecrow appeared directly in front of him making Dean fall and drop your hand. The scarecrow grabbed your hand to stop you from falling.

 

“Anne?” It said in a strained howling voice.

 

“No. I’m Y/N.”

 

Sam took the opportunity to sneak up behind the scarecrow, whose attention was fully on you until Sam threw the match. The scarecrow shrieked and tried to lash out at Sam and Dean. Dean pulled your hand away and started to pull you quickly back to the car. Your “friends” all ran out of the cornfield and back to their cars when they saw the fire. Sam stayed to make sure the scarecrow burned completely. He wanted the curse to end today.

 

Dean released your wrist when you got to the car. He put his hand on the back of his neck waiting for Sammy who was better at this stuff. He had no idea what to tell a high-school girl much less a civilian. “Uh… fucked up shit exists. Deal with it, kid,” didn’t seem like a smart thing to say so he remained quiet.

 

“It’s dead. It won’t harm anyone else. Sam stated confidently.

 

“What was that?”

 

“It’s better you don’t ask that.” Dean said gruffly.

 

“Oh hell no. You don’t get to do that. I saw two people die and I think the scarecrow wanted to make out with me or something so no.

 

“It thought you were its girlfriend.”

 

“How old is this ghost?”

 

Dean squinted his eyes at you. He exchanged a look with Sam. You rolled your eyes.

 

“My dad’s a hunter. I don’t plan on being one, don’t worry. Fighting ain’t my thing but I would love me some truth, boys.”

 

You opened the passenger door and got into Baby.

 

“You can tell me on the way home.”

 

Dean smirked at you before getting into the car.

 

“You got it, kiddo.”

 

And that was the day you went the Winchesters.


End file.
